


Getting a ship

by goblin_fangirl



Series: One Piece fanfic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Contains OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin_fangirl/pseuds/goblin_fangirl
Summary: The first installment of the series. Each paragraph is essentially a chapter, so it's short, but the series itself will be fairly long. Junsuina Kokoro and Ani Protekuta are both my OCs and the protagonists of the fanfic.
Series: One Piece fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132139





	Getting a ship

Ani and Junsuina walked to the docks to get a ship. Junsuina was all too excited to get her own ship and become a pirate. Ani was a little excited to travel the Big Blue. They got to the docks, and the first ship they saw was the one and only Thousand Sunny. Junsuina and Ani both gasped simultaneously, knowing full well of the Straw Hat Pirates. "Oh my god! Ani, they're HERE!" Junsuina giggled excitedly. "I would have never thought they would come over here!" She jumped up and down in excitement, tempted to climb aboard to see what was on the ship. "I'm going to go look for a crew member!" She chirped, dashing off towards the market. Ani sighed, knowing there was little chance she'd actually find a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. He chased after her yelling "JunJun! Wait up!", knowing she probably wouldn't hear him. The two of them searched for a while to no avail. So the pair went back to looking for a ship. They found the shipbuilder rather easily, and began to bargain with him. "Oh come oooon! Can't we just get one for 1,000 Berries? Why do you have to be so damn expensive? I work for you, for hell's sake!" Ani exclaimed as he tried to barter with the shipbuilder. The man sighed. "Fine, Ani. Take that one, I'll charge you once you return. It's fairly big and definitely has enough room if you're really going to be a pirate. Best of luck to you kids." He said with a grin. Ani beamed and grabbed Junsuina by the arm. "C'mon, let's go! We have a whole world to explore!" He said with a look of pure enthusiasm upon his face. Seeing Ani so hyped made Junsuina feel a little shy, knowing that he could be a bit agressive when excited. "O-okay!" She said with a delighted smile as the two friends ran off to their new ship.


End file.
